You're Beautiful
by CykePhoenixSummers
Summary: My first songfic based on James Blunt's You're Beautiful if you haven't guessed. Scott thinks about his best friend while he listens to the song You're Beautiful. The summary sucks so you'll have to read it. Please leave a review after.


**A/N: This fic is dedicated to Jake (you know who you are). I hope you like this fic and like I always told you, don't lose hope. And thank you for all the support you've shown me .**

**I would also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first fic. It meant a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scott, Jean (though I wish I did), the X-Men or Duncan Matthews... Marvel owns them. You think they'd be nice enough to let me have them for my 18th bday? oh well just a thought. Oh and I don't own the lyrics and the song "You're Beautiful" either they are owned by the oh-so charming James Blunt who has such an angelic voice.**

**And special thanks goes to Ruminating Words for proof-reading this fic and to Mark C for beta-ing it. Thank you both!**

**I'll stop talking now... so please enjoy the fic. **

**You're Beautiful**

**Scott's POV**

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

I'm sitting here at our usual table listening to that James Blunt song "You're Beautiful," that was playing over the intercom of our school as I waited for Kitty, Evan, Rogue and Kurt to join me when I saw the love of my life, the girl of my dreams and my best friend, Jean Grey eating lunch at what the other students dubbed as the 'Jock Table' with her boyfriend, Duncan Matthews, his friends and the other popular students at our school.

"Hey Scott." Kitty greeted as she and the others finally started arriving at our own table but I didn't seem to hear her as I was absorbed in my own world.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

"Like, Earth to Scott." Kitty said as she snapped her fingers in front of me which succeeded in waking me up from my day dream.

"Are you okay, man?" Evan asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ev, just tired from yesterday's DR training." I replied as I watched Jean once again.

"Alright man, whatever you say." Evan said as he started eating his lunch.

"Hot enough for ya, Cyke?" Rogue asked me as she traced my line of vision.

I didn't know how she was able to do that considering that my eyes are covered by my ruby-red quartz shades I always wear.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

"Smoking." I reply beside myself making the others laugh.

I look around them as they started losing it and I just blush profusely. My cheeks were about the same color as my shades. "Alright, alright, you caught me." I tell them trying to calm them down from their laughing fit. After a minute, I just completely ignored my crazy friends and resumed my staring at Jean Grey. /Matthews doesn't deserve you./ I thought to myself hoping that she didn't hear it. But guessing from the look on her face when she turned around and looked towards our table and looked directly at me, she heard me. I looked away unable to face her after that.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Throughout lunch, I kept my mental shields up so as not to project any more rude and bitter thoughts about Jean's dick of a boyfriend to her. As the bell rang, I got up along with the others as we went our separate ways to our respective classes. But before I headed to class, I saw Jean and Matthews having a discussion, I thought to myself to just go to class to save myself from more heartache. However, when I saw the sad look on my best friend's face, I knew that Jean and her asshole of a boyfriend isn't having a discussion, they were having a fight.

I heard Jean tell Matthews, "We're over Duncan!" before heading off and leaving him alone in the cafeteria. She walked over towards me since we have the same class after lunch.

"You okay?" I ask.

Jean just nods and I know better not to push her, instead I just draped my arm over her shoulders more in a comforting manner than anything. I didn't know the exact reason on why she and Matthews broke up, but I don't care, I'm just glad that they did. "He doesn't deserve you." I whisper to her ear as I just hold her close, wishing and thinking that we can be more than just best friends as we walked towards our AP Calculus class.

"We can be, if you'd just make a move." Jean says to me as I then realize that I projected that as she softly got out of my hold and walked over to her seat.

James Blunt was right, there is an angel with a smile on her face for thinking that I can be with Jean. But he's wrong about one thing, because I can be with Jean. I just have to pluck up the nerve to ask her out. I kept thinking of ways on how to ask Jean out throughout the whole period.

After school as we walked towards my car and waited for the others, I saw my opportunity and went for it. "Jean," I start, a little nervous. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "I thought you'd never ask, Slim." She said as she gave me a quick kiss on the lips before getting in the car.

The others finally arrived and I got in my car too as I turned it on. Jean reached over and turned the radio on, and the timing couldn't have been more perfect because James Blunt's song "You're Beautiful" just started playing. I smiled and looked over at Jean. /You're beautiful./ I sent to her and she just smiled as she glanced at me momentarily.

**Finito**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? REVIEW! Please? Pretty please with cherry on top?**


End file.
